


Nicotine Stains in his Eyes

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, Dark, M/M, Mental Instability, evil!Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Он не может убить тебя, если ты уже мертв». Драко помогает Северусу вновь обрести то, что он потерял.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine Stains in his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Sioniann  
>  **Оригинал** : [Nicotine Stains in his Eyes](http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=9473&chapter=1&font=&size=)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Galadriel  
>  **Примечание** : переведено для Полное_затмение в рамках Снарри-фикатона; фик содержит спойлеры к «Принцу-полукровке»

Сегодня он очень нетерпелив. Он лихорадочно царапает пальцами пол, пока не обнаруживает бутерброд, который ты специально туда положил. Он жадно съедает его и кивает, когда ты спрашиваешь его, вкусно ли было. Так-то лучше. Он капризничал целую неделю и кричал, как ребенок, зовя маму и папу; все ждал какого-то несчастного героя из детской сказки, который все равно никогда не придет за ним. Ты мрачно улыбаешься, когда он просит воды, и пихаешь ему в грудь флягу; вода мутная, и это максимум, что ты можешь ему позволить. Но он так хочет пить, что ему все равно. 

Да, тебе поручил опекать его Темный Лорд, но ты всегда служил лишь одному _ему_ , а он мертв. Холодные серые глаза Драко напоминают тебе об этом каждый день, именно потому, что они серые — чертова льдисто-серого цвета, а не голубые, никогда голубые — и он провожает тебя внимательным взглядом, когда ты рывком открываешь дверь и выходишь на крыльцо. 

Ты не уверен точно, где ты, но это неважно. Пока ты сам не знаешь, Пожиратели смерти тоже не смогут узнать, и в этом отношении ты в безопасности. Ты выполнишь обещание, данное Нарциссе, этой пустоголовой суке, и сбережешь ее белокурого ангелочка. 

Но это не значит, что ты не можешь поиграть с ним, пока он в твоей власти. 

***

Он выглядит слишком неестественным, слишком молодым, слишком, черт возьми, наивным, когда говорит — _хнычет_ , но после зелья это будет неважно. Он сможет стать любым, кем ты захочешь. А ты не хочешь, чтобы он был любым, только _им_. 

Он залпом выпивает зелье, потому что ты приказываешь ему это сделать, грозясь убить в случае неповиновения, и он знает, что ты не лжешь. Он чувствует, как кончик твоей волшебной палочки вжимается в шею, и тебе достаточно произнести всего два слова. Ты смог их произнести, когда они разрушили твою жизнь и твое сердце разбилось с тем же звуком, с которым _его_ тело ударилось о землю. Драко никогда тебе особо не нравился, но и он сойдет. У него хорошенькое личико, как и у его отца. 

Когда происходит превращение, ты отступаешь и закрываешь глаза, пока он не говорит, что все закончилось. Его голос теперь изменился, однако он все равно звучит _не так_ , но тебе уже наплевать, потому что сейчас здесь _он_ , а не Драко, и Драко для тебя ничего не значит. 

Ты обнимаешь его — и заставляешь обнять себя в ответ — и плачешь на его плече, и он позволяет тебе это, потому что палочка по-прежнему зажата у тебя в руке, и в перерывах между всхлипами ты говоришь ему, что если он разожмет руки, он труп. 

Когда он превращается в самого себя, ты отдергиваешься от него так быстро, будто обжегся; его вид вызывает у тебя отвращение. Ты толкаешь его на пол, и он не сопротивляется, просто вытягивает руки, чтобы смягчить падение. Он молчит остаток вечера, пока ты не приходишь к нему с еще одной порцией многосущного зелья и не заставляешь его трахнуть себя на ржавой кровати. Он называет тебя Северусом, и ты чувствуешь, как борода трется о шею. А потом он кончает, и тогда ты тоже, и тут же пускаешься в извинения и объяснения. 

После ты опять плачешь, и Драко не знает, как себя вести, а лишь тихо сидит в углу, пока ты не засыпаешь. 

Драко готов подчиняться. Ты думаешь, что эта черта досталась ему от отца, который всегда подлизывался к Темному Лорду, оголив задницу и всегда готовый — готовый для члена, волшебной палочки или удара в живот. Драко молчит, когда трахает тебя, и от его дыхания пахнет прахом. 

***

Через неделю у тебя заканчиваются ингредиенты, и ты в бешенстве пинаешь главную дверь, проклиная себя за несдержанность и за дурацкое желание трахаться с _ним_ по три раза в день. Тебе невыносимо видеть Драко, но ты все равно кормишь его и позволяешь спать до полудня. По крайней мере, он не насмехается над тобой. Он не понимает и никогда не поймет, но, во всяком случае, не оскорбляет тебя. Он знает, кто ты и что ты из себя представляешь, и кого ты убил, когда он не смог, и все, что бы он ни сказал, вряд ли будет справедливо. 

Вы сидите и пялитесь друг на друга четыре дня, а на пятый ты перерываешь верхний этаж в поисках хоть чего-то, что поможет вернуть _его_ обратно. 

***

Капли золотистого цвета выпадают из баночки комочками, и ты закапываешь их в глаза Драко, как воду. Он сопротивляется, бьет кулаками тебе в грудь, попадая в унисон с биеньем сердца — быстрее, и быстрее, и быстрее, — а потом затихает. Ты смотришь на него, на свою прекрасную фарфоровую куколку с искрящимися золотистыми глазами, и улыбаешься своему творению. Теперь его глаза блестят, когда на них попадает свет, как и должно быть, но тебя бесит, что он по-прежнему смотрит на тебя, его глаза кричат тебе, насколько ты не прав. 

Если тебе повезет, это продлится недолго. 

Когда ты целуешь его, он не моргает, потому что уже не может, и ты смотришь на него, долго и пристально, в ожидании, когда блестящий серый сменится голубым. Когда ничего не происходит, ты швыряешь его через комнату, и он начинает плакать, но тебе становится только хуже, потому что _он_ никогда не проронил бы из-за тебя ни одной слезинки. 

***

Драко постепенно слепнет, и ты понимаешь, что тебе следовало читать внимательнее и заметить, что капли ядовиты. Этикетки нет, и, может быть, ее выбросил именно ты. Неважно, потому что ты ненавидел, когда Драко смотрел на тебя: так, словно знает все твои тайны. А теперь он ходит, спотыкаясь, по комнате, в туалет и обратно, как привидение, и продолжает цепляться за тебя, даже когда ты наотмашь бьешь его по лицу. 

— Ты должен заботиться обо мне, — хнычет он, уткнувшись острым носом в рукав твоей мантии, а ты говоришь, что заботишься о нем. Заботишься. 

Ты пытаешься придумать, как еще можно изменить Драко, чтобы тот стал _им_. Борода, которую ты нашел в сундуке для одежды, стоявшем на чердаке, рыжая, а не белоснежная, но и так пойдет. Когда ты закрываешь глаза, она так же щекочет голую грудь. Драко возмущается только минуту, а потом сдается. Он отсасывает тебе, даже не смотря на то, что у него из глаз текут слезы, но так даже лучше, соленые капли попадают на его губы и на твой член. 

— Отлично, — говоришь ты ему, как всегда, и он пытается улыбнуться, но не может. Он потирает челюсть и откидывается на ржавую кровать, прямо на голые пружины, но ты уверен, что он не заснет. 

***

Ты не хочешь, чтобы мальчишку нашел Поттер, потому что сейчас Драко принадлежит тебе, хотя и не заменит _его_. Драко делает то, что ты ему приказываешь, он сам закапывает капли в свои глаза, несмотря на то, что радужку прорезают красные шрамы, из-за которых он кажется скорее мертвым, чем живым. И ты не хочешь, чтобы этот глупый герой нашел тебя также потому, что он убьет тебя, потому что он _не знает_. Он не понимает твоей верности, твой преданности и твоей _любви_. 

***

Когда ты прижимаешь Драко к своей груди, после того как он трахнул тебя, ты с облегчением плачешь, уткнувшись в его волосы и шепча чужое имя. 

Драко смотрит на тебя слепыми глазами и ничего не говорит. 

**Конец**


End file.
